High availability clusters are groups of computers, typically servers, which support server applications that can be reliably utilized with a minimum of down-time. High availability within an application space is also to ensure that an application service remains available even after a failure, such as hardware, software, or otherwise. For example, applications that implement communication over internet protocol (IP) over a cluster may redirect IP traffic to an alternate server in the cluster in an event a primary server in the cluster cannot process or handle the requests. Other examples of applications benefitting from high availability include database applications, financial applications, web sites, and back-to-back user agents (B2BUA) among various others.